Plan CII
Central Spaceport - The air space around a spaceport is always busy with shuttles and spaceships launching and landing all the time, so it isn't a big surprise that Iacon's Central Spaceport towers over any other building in the city-state in order to reduce the odds of collision by ships in transit. The Central Spaceport can be described as a large free standing tower shaped like an inverted cone with a pair of long runways. At the highest point of the Central Spaceport rests the air traffic control tower. Yellow lights guide ships to and from the main Hangar Bay housed within the interior of the Central Spaceport via hangar elevators found throughout the runways. Meanwhile transit shuttles can be seen ferrying inhabitants towards the City Center and the Science and Technology Sector. Contrail is painted orange and is apparently missing all of her jet pieces for the day. (She left them back in her office. She misses them already. How do only cars cope, not having wings?) Also, Contrail has on a construction helmet, to cover her now-coneless head. Yep, totally normal construction worker, helping with all the construction at Retoris, just stopping into the Iacon spaceport for a shipment, nothing to see here... And even if the Autobots catch her, (they probably will), the important thing is that if they are looking at her, they aren't looking at Pounce. Groove says, "Iacon, this is Groove at the launch pad check out. Incoming refugees and workers check out. No Decepticons in the area, but I have busted several individuals for space weed." Crosscheck says, "And what did you do with that space weed?" Groove is manning a big checkpoint station, where refugees and workers are signing in, and shipments are being checked. Security is fairly tight, given yesterday's attack. Groove says, "It was destroyed in a furnace, Autobot Crosscheck. Drugs have no place in the society we are trying to build together." Pounce, or any Decepticon for that matter, isn't in clear view in Iacon's spaceport. That's not an especially strange thing, and neither perhaps, are large, lonely containers. An indescript box is sitting in a corner, waiting lifelessly to be ferried to its destination. Crosscheck says, "Good. I'am glad you share my view on this." Groove says, "It is a strong, moral view, Crosscheck. Corruption of the youth must be halted." Combat: Laserbeak slips into the shadows and out of sight... Horsepower rumbles through surprisingly fast for a vehicle of its size. While Pounce chose a storage container for his entry, Laserbeak was in the vicinity during the attack on Retoris. He wasn't there just to mow down some Bots, you know, Beaker had a plan. After everything settled down from that attack, he simply waited. Laserbeak wasn't ever spotted during the fight...well a few gumbies caught note of him, but autocannon fire took them out. When the crews came in to investigate the scene and repair the wounded, Beak simply hitched a ride back to Iacon. The fools, letting him right into their precious city... There's a brief chorus of 'transforming noises' as one of Iacon's shifting roadways elevates itself up to connect with the main Spaceport level. Up the incline comes Horsepower for another picking, having been using his big rig altmode to help move deliveries too and from the space port. Groove says, "You there! Walk in an orderly manner!" Horsepower says, "Groove, you ain't lettin' security work go to yer head like Red 'Lert does are ya?" Groove says, "I am unaware of an Autobot designated Red Lert, Horsepower. I suggest you stop slacking an pronounce your A's. There is no place for Slackers in the Autobots." Contrail approaches the checkpoint, stuck behind some gumbies called Skidmark and Pilotlight. They are chattering excitedly. Pilotlight says, "So, did First Aid /really/ save your life?" Skidmark enthuses, "He totally did! I'm never going to go to the carwash again." Pilotlight sighs, "Ugh. I'm so jealous." The talkative duo duly present their ID to Groove. Next will be the very orange not-a-jet... Combat: Contrail compares her Size to 3: Success! Combat: Laserbeak compares his Size to 3: Failure :( Combat: Pounce compares his Intelligence to 50: Success! Groove waves Pilotlight and Skidmarks through. "Keep moving. And watch your posture, you're very poor examples." He stares at the customs box for a moment, and then notices Horsepower. "HEY! Slacker! Come over here and take this into Iacon! The destination is on hte label!" Laserbeak slips back into the shadows, after transforming out of tape mode. The sinister bird squints his eyes as he takes advantage of a few gumbies having their backs turned. Two pinpricks of eyebeams hit the screws from one of the small ducts that lead into the main base. The grate sags, just enough that the bird can enter. He tucks his wings in as he enters, for the moment he'll have to walk a bit before things open up. Hopefully the fans won't kick on at an inappropriate time like before and nearly give him away. He peers down the shaft for security measures. Blurr is helping with the deliveries, most of them are for repairs, though none of them are quite /that/ urgent, which is why he appears slightly irritated at this entire situation as he waits behind Pilotlight and Skidmarks, as well as the painfully orange alt mode of some construction worker. He HATES waiting. That's like, one of the worst things about life in his opinion. "Ugghhh." he groans, turning his optics skyward impatiently. The lonely crate continues to sit there, awaiting its handler. Simple block print on the side label it , along with more minute details of its size and weight. "Why don't ya go find someone that ain't actually workin' his camshaft off to call names," Horsepower retorts as he churns across the tarmack, but it sounds more like a jovial ribbing than actually yelling back at Groove. Because it's good to see him actually doing a job seriously, usually being.. well.. you know. Most people do but pretend they don't. Air brakes hiss loudly as the truck pulls up next to the shipping crate, a minibot worker grabbing onto the boom arm as Hoss swings it over into position. Then climbs off, footfalls clunking slightly as he walks over the top, looking for the spot to attach the hook. Skidmark and Pilotlight turn to each other, bouncing excitedly once they're inside. Skidmark exclaims, Oh my Matrix, did Groove just talk to us!?" Pilotlight agrees, "He did!" "This is the best week of my life," Skidmark says, satisfied. The duo do straighten themselves out, though, and they head off to go do gumby things. Contrail gives Groove a smile and looks around. Oh, Blurr is behind her? Uh oh. She says quietly, "So... I'm from Crystal City, but I heard there was work here, and... I'm sure there's not much paperwork, right?" Combat: Laserbeak compares his Agility to 50: Success! Combat: Pounce compares his Agility to 50: Failure :( Groove harumphs at Horsepower. "If you want to impress me, get those deliveries made! AND YOU!" He points right past Contrail. "Blurr. Move." He sort of points around the speedster. "YOU! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE!" He pushes past Contrail towards a small Junkion who looks terrified at being singled out. Groove grabs him by the collar. "You here to push your poisons, Hal-Fbaked? NOT ON MY WATCH!" He points at Blurr and Contrail. "Blurr! Bot the Builder! Get this piece of TRASH out of my sight!" Air rushes over Blurr's rear booster vents, making a sound a lot like a sigh as he taps his foot on the ground, waiting for the ridiculously-colored--wait... That voice. He's heard it before, somewhere, and it wasn't at Autobot City or Iacon. His optics narrow and he suddenly strides forward, shoving his way in front of this construction worker. "Who are you?" He demands, but then Groove is ordering him around. "Ahem, excuse me, /Groove/ but last time I checked the roster, /I/ outrank /you/, not the other way around. So, I don't think it's exactly your /place/ to order me around, yeah?" Once the hook is in place Horsepower hefts up with his boom, but the crate sways back and forth quite a bit, like the weight inside of it isn't properly distributed. "Tarnation! Who packed this thing?" Horsepower drawls while the poor minibot is hanging on for dear life as he tries to get stable enough to drop it in his trailer-bed. Along with the swaying, muffled thuds echo from inside the crate. Inside, an unhappy cat tries to brace himself against the walls to stop from knocking around. He should have used more bubble wrap. Yellow eyes emit pale light in darkness. His talons landed softly on the vent flooring. Before him, he saw with his enhanced vision, a set of scanners ahead of him. They hovered over each other as they go back and forth. There was no blind spot to these, which was smart...but not smart enough. Finding the timing of the two eyes, Laserbeak waits for an opprotune moment, then flies right between them. How courageous! Well, perhaps not. The sinister bird knew that there WAS blindness there to exploit...when the two eyes stared at each other. They would have fried each others optics. That would not stop Laserbeak... "I'm Bot the Builder!" Contrail says to Blurr. Didn't Blurr hear what Groove called her? Groove wants a Junkion thrown /out/ for dealing drugs? That seems weird. Is this a trick? Whatever, it's a commotion. She moves to try to grab Hal-Fbaked and throw him away. Groove looks around, clearly furious. He leans into Blurr. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are we in the shipping department, Sgt. Data Courier? Am I one of your Howling Mailmech Commandos?! NO!" He points at Hal-Fbaked, who pees a little energon. "I'm Groove, and I'm in charge of this checkpoint and I'm VERY UNDERSTAFFED so I'm VERY ANGRY!" Also he's been sober for two weeks and it's screwing him up pretty bad. Also, other shenangigans. "So KINDLY untwist your CHAIN OF COMMAND GIRDLE and HELP ME OUT!" He nods towards Contrail. "This idiot doesn't even wear the badge and he's already a GREAT Autobot!" Groove stomps really loudly. "I CAN DO 45 PUSHUPS IN FIVE MINUTES." Groove says, "First Aid." The crate finally thuds onto the rig's bed, but Horsepower is unhappy with the instabilities. Sigh, try to give some underpriveleged mechs some work and they're already being sloppy. Maybe someone should start a union or something. "Grillplate," he drawls back at the minibot. "Make sure that thing ain't breakin' nuttin'. Find the hatch or whatnot." "Yes sir!" At least his minibot helper is a decent worker, hopping down to plod around the crate on the truck bed, looking it over. Oh, no one talks to Blurr like that. No way in the inferno. "I'm part of the /intelligence/ division, glitchead. BUT that does NOT mean that you can order me around just because this is /your/ checkpoint! I outrank you. END OF STORY." The speedster glares at Groove, shaking a finger at him. He turns back to Contrail. " 'Bot the Builder'? Seriously? That's just a load of scrap, give me your /real/ name, soldier!" he demands. Groove has /definitely/ not improved his mood. Groove says, "I've been thinking a lot since an hour ago and I don't think the Protectobots are living up to standards. You will have a lot of work to go to be a real Autobot." First Aid says, "I-wuh, huh?" Groove says, "Oh you heard me. Take a break. Think about what you've done." First Aid says, "What /have/ I done?" Groove says, "OH LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW" First Aid says, "Just, uh, humour me on this." Combat: Laserbeak compares his Technical to 50: Success! Combat: Pounce compares his Technical to 50: Failure :( Groove says, "Where is BLADES, First Aid?!" The outside of the crate may present a challenge for the minibot. Although properly labeled, it clearly wasn't made to be opened before reaching its destination. Binders crisscross the lid to hold it secure and would need to be broken to check the container's contents. Under the binders, instead of exterior latches, the lid appears to be held down by a stubborn pressure fit. First Aid says, "Blades? The last I saw him was at the Christmas bash. We had a great time." Groove says, "OR WAS HE?" First Aid says, "Was he...?" Groove says, "No, he had a TERRIBLE time because you make everyone feel very bad about themselves. All the time. And now he's gone and it's your fault." "Maybe RODIMUS PRIME will want to hear about your little PISTON MEASURING CONTEST!" Groove draws his gun. "RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!" He shoots Hal-Fbaked in the kneecap, and then just starts shooting! "WE'RE ON LOCKDOWN! EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR SHIPS!" His sirents start going off, too. "Builder Bot, get this idiot into an Iacon brig! NOW!" Combat: Groove strikes Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig with his FLASHLIGHT TAG ATTACK Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Groove misses Blurr with his FLASHLIGHT TAG ATTACK Area attack! Combat: Groove (Groove) used "Photon Pistol": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Repugnus says, "Heeheehee." Groove says, "Oh is that funny, Repugnus?" First Aid says, "Hmm. Are you feeling alright, Groove?" Air Raid says, "What the..." Repugnus says, "Kinda. Because First Aid is like, the goody two-shoes of good two-shoes, and you're yelling at him for not being the ideal Autobot. But anyway, I think I know why Blades ran away." First Aid says, "Ran away? What are you guys even talking about?" Groove says, "Repugnus and I love funny stuff. We love to laugh. Repugnus and I should do improv comedy together, like earth's Drew Carey. Quick Repugnus, you be a human and I'll be you and mercilessly kill you and hope no one finds out!" Repugnus says, "Wow, that's not the response I expected. I was hoping you'd take the bait and be like, 'Gee Repugnus, why did he run' and then I'd be like, 'Trolololol!' but noooo!" Apocryphacius says, "Ugh, fine. Repugnus. Why did he run away?" Contrail insists, "I'm Builder Bot! Like Groove just said. Groove knows me." She attempts to drag Hal-Fbacked off through the checkpoint, because the brig is behind the checkpoint, obviously. The vent was no match for Beaker. He had....important gifts for the Autobots, and this WAS the giving season. Laserbeak carefully removed the inside grate, then stuck his head down into the room. An Autobot stood before a console, doing some...well from the looks of it, generic work. A twitch in the yellow eye identified him, the 'femme's mech' Hookup. Competent with research but easily distracted. Mentally, Laserbeak filed away a request for mimicry software, but his need is rendered moot as one of the few Femmes in Iacon walks past, talking nonchalantly. Hookup was bound to follow the trail of what appeared to be literally trailer trash, even going so far as to straighten his crested helm, "Helloooo, Beautiful..." The bird ignored the rest. The sealed door before him was the next issue. He slipped out of the vent, then examined the lock. Double encrypted, reinforced....it was doable. Transforming into his cassette mode, he spends a few minutes whirring back and forth like an old school data reel before the door clicks open. Repugnus says, "Welllll. I think First Aid might have found out about the gift I got for Blades. I dunno, maybe First Aid got jealous and yelled at Blades." Now that isn't right at all. It's like someone didn't pay attention to actual packaging regulations. Or didn't care. It could just be that some of these newbies don't know better, but that pressure lock is kind of out there. "Hey Hoss!" Grillplate leans around the side of the crate. "This thing is boxed up weird, you oughta take a look at it." Horsepower grunts, followed by a heavy clunk as he disengages from the trailer section and rolls forward a bit to transform. Notibly his robot mode is missing its 'backpack' kibble due to that being what the trailer is made up of mostly. "Okay, what is i--Gah!" Unfortunately he happens to turn around just as Groove starts firing his overpowered flashlights, staggering back a step as his optics try to adjust. "What the smeg is wrong with that guy today?!" Grillplate turns around to look at what's going on, the crate forgotten for the moment.... The wrecker rig heaves up and rearranges into a heavy Autobot form. Apocryphacius says, "...did ...did First Aid not find the gift I sent sufficient, then?" First Aid says, "Hmm? Oh, your gift was great!" Laying where it was on the trailer, the crate rests inanimately, like a good heavy crate. The sound of the sirens filter in through the thick material and muffled bumps echo as its contents shift. The minibot avoids cat-in-the-box ... for now. Combat: Laserbeak compares his Intelligence to 60: Success! "No, YOU respect MY--" And then he starts shooting. Blurr had been THIS close to punching Groove, but now he's given the speedster the perfect excuse to retaliate. The Protectobot's photon pistol goes off at everyone, but of course the data courier is an expert at evasive maneuvers, and easily dodges Groove's shots. "Ultra Magnus is going to hear all about this!" he calls out. But he hasn't forgotten about that mysterious construction worker from Crystal City, either. "For the last time, give me your /real/ name, glitchead! There's no one by the name of 'Builder Bot' on the Crystal City personnel roster." He should know, being part of intel, and all. "In fact, why don't you show me some ID, hm?" Oh, and of course, he shoots back at Groove while he's talking to 'Builder'. Combat: Blurr compares his Accuracy to Groove's Agility: Success! This next stage of infiltration was going to be more difficult. While Laserbeak has been undetected so far, there was only so far one could go without constant computer surveillance. To get past this, he was going to need to use his cunning to slip his own recognition into the system, list himself as a non-vital Autobot for the duration of his visit...and probably do some vandalism while he was at it. He wasn't here to tamper with things, but it was always so much fun to imagine say...Ultra Magnus going to sit at his desk, with a big steaming enerpoo on his worksheets. The bird snickered in anticipation as he approached the security console. The console board sizzles oddly, catching the bird's attention. Someone spilled their mocha-petrol on the device, shorting it out. A sign reads, "I'll fix it, I'm sorry - Slipup" The bird practically shrugs, guess he didn't need to do anything at all. Contrail acts dumb and makes a big show of searching for ID, and then she pulls out... a perfectly legit ID for 'Bluebottle', who is indeed a registered citizen of Crystal City. He's also an orange car, which makes Bluebottle a completely inexplicable name. "'Bot' is short for 'BlueBOTtle'. That's too long and too hard to say." Yeah, two can play at this game. Horsepower grunts as he leans against his trailer, smacking the side of his helm with the other hand a couple of times to try and clear his vision. It looks like Blurr has things in hand over there, so Grillplate turns back to investigating the now very mysterious crate. "Hey, Horsepower, got a crowbar or something?" "Left side, second compartment t'the right." "Got it." The minibot crouchs down to open the storage hatch in the trailer. Combat: Horsepower strikes himself with his Concussive Maintenance (Grab) attack! Blurr takes the holocard ID and examines it. "Hmph. Fine." he says begrudgingly before shoving it back at 'Bluebottle'. Why the slag is the guy orange, anyway? Well, that isn't too uncommon, he supposes... "You can go." he says, before zipping back over to Horsepower who appears to be investigating a strange crate. "Need help?" he asks. Groove sits up, glaring, and transforms into a motorcycle. "I'm reporting you!!" He yells at Blurr, and revs away. "I'm reporting ALL OF YOU!" Groove transforms into his police motorcycle mode. Changes his whole perspective, man. Combat: BMW R1200RT-P Police Motorcycle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Laserbeak, Blurr, and Pounce Horsepower shakes his head one last time, then leans over the trailer a bit as Grillplate is digging for the crowbar. "It's sealed up oddly fer a supply delivery, that's what," drawls the mechanic to Blurr when the speedster comes over. Powerglide says, "Did you stop taking your, er.. medication, Groove?" Horsepower says, "Is -that- what got into him..." Groove says, "LIES" Blurr says, "Glitchead." Groove says, "FIBS" Groove says, "STORIES" Blurr says, "You shot at me first!" Groove says, "You're a cog in the wheel of the engine under the hood of the truck that was built to steer us on the road of untruths and conspiracy!" Combat: Laserbeak compares his Intelligence to 60: Success! Air Raid says, "Huh..." Powerglide says, "..What." Air Raid says, "What what! Groove!" Blurr says, "Whatever, Groove." Blurr says, "I don't know what the slag is wrong with you." Contrail moves deeper into the spaceport, to move to the afore-agreed-upon extraction point. She then transforms to a very orange car, and she idles there. C'mon, Laserbeak or Pounce, deliver the payload, and they'll get out of here! Fake Crystal City IDs are the best. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Air Raid says, "Anyone crack his head open yet?" "Huh." Blurr examines the crate, reading the labels. "Isn't this supposed to be just some building framework parts or something? Why's it sealed so well?" He takes the crowbar and attempts to crack the seal. Torque says, "I think both of you need to calm down. Right now." Groove says, "You need to calm down" Blurr says, "No, but they should." Groove says, "You should" Torque says, "Groove" Blurr says, "You want me to?" Groove says, "You're Groove" Groove says, "You want you too" Air Raid says, "This is amusing." Blurr says, "Oh I w--wait." Blurr says, "What?" Horsepower and Grillplate look at each other as Blurr takes the crowbar, and take a step back. "Careful, that thing is pressure sealed for some reason. That lid could skyrocket." Blurr says, "No. You're Groove." Torque grumbles softly over the comm Blurr says, "Just lock him the frag up." Blurr says, "Seriously." Groove says, "Oh I know who I am. But tell me 'Blur,' when did you add that second R to your name? When you sold out to GALVATRON and DRUGS?" Torque says, "That wouldn't help at all, Blurr." Powerglide says, "Hey Groove, maybe I can uh.. help you out." And there it is, the main processor for Iacon....which isn't what Laserbeak needed at all. But it WAS close. He looks over the large towering processors, energy sparking from database to database, huge conduits of power leading out to the city proper. The bird sneers. This deep in, the issue wasn't discovery, it was electrocution. His talon rakes against the steel panels beneath him, then pulls the access panel aside...and there was his prize. A snapshot was taken, another trophy for his wall, right behind his golden perch. Take that Buzzsaw. A datapad ejects from his beak, which is placed into the city's configuration center. With this one motion....Iacon could fall, assuming all the proper digits were aligned. For a few moments, the area about Laserbeak blazes with sparks. The merry vulture lets out a pleased squawk, crowing this victory out to the empty room. With a slip of his talon, he replaced the plate, it was now time to get out of here, in case that code really DID work! Powerglide says, "I have a special uhhhhh 'product' I think will bring you back to your good old self." Spindrift says, "Why doesn't someone just tranq him already" Powerglide says, "Several products, actually. From you. So..yeah." Blurr says, "What do you mean when did I add that to my name? I've always had it!" Groove says, "Ugh, what's happened to this organization? All any of you ever think about is drugs." Powerglide says, "That's not true, I think about other stuff too." Blurr says, "You know what? I'm not even arguing with you, any more." Horsepower decides to just ignore the conversation. "Hey, Torque. Ah gotta chat with ya sometime." Torque says, "Hm? Sure, Hoss, I'm free whenever. You know where to find me." Groove says, "I'm getting to the bottom of this conspiracy. The drugs, the weird other letters in Blurrrr's name, Blades, and has anyone found Red Alert? Why did Bottle Throttle die? Where the frag is Rodimus? And Sky Lynx? Sky Lynx gives that big speech and then VANISHES? Quintessons! Where'd those Cosmo saucers during the whole Mars thing go?! Don't think I'm not connecting the dots!" As the crowbar digs into the crate's seem, the lid begins to creak open, resisting the movement. As the pressure seal fails with a pop, the lid does indeed fly into the air, knocked distressingly high for its weight. The reason becomes clear in a moment as a whirl of blue and black metal limbs leaps out and lunges at Blurr with teeth, claws, and an animalistic roar. Powerglide says, "Who's Bottlethrottle?" Groove says, "Very good question." Torque says, "The guy that saved Retoris, Powerglide" Groove says, "OR WAS HE?" Combat: Pounce appears from the shadows... Pounce's body rotates inhumanely around itself as his limbs collapse inwards and reshape themselves into the form of a metallic puma. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Mecha-Puma << Pounce >> strikes Blurr with his Pounce attack! Combat: Mecha-Puma << Pounce >> (Pounce) used "Pounce": A Level 5 VELOCITY attack. Torque says, "Groove, I know you're a little on edge right now, but show repect for a fallen soldier." Repugnus says, "Ennngh. Groove. I'm on the verge of having to do something responsible. And if I have to be responsible, I'm going to be upset." Groove says, "You just know I'm right, Repugnus." Horsepower says, "Uh, Ah'll have to get back to ya about that, lass. Blurr just let the cat outta the box." Powerglide says, "Do it, Repugnus. You know you want to." Wheelie says, "Wheelie needs to know real quick, Mr. Apocryphacius is in it real thick. He's got a tribunal and it's not looking sly: my question is, what'd he do and why?" Torque says, "Er, right" Groove says, "Ask Bottlethrottle, Wheelie. Oh wait you can't because he's charred up and dead." Spindrift bwuh. "Wasn't he like Cross's pet project or somethin'?" Powerglide says, "Man, that's kind of depressing." Wheelie says, "And the sooner the better, it's starting right now, and since I'm defending him, I need to know how." Well it's a good thing they backed up, and it wasn't because of the flying lid. "Well that explains the shifting weight!" Grillplate takes a time at being mister stating the obvious. "Slaggit, we've got an sneak tryin' to.. sneak in." Horsepower just sort of words himself into a corner, even as he protective steps in from the minibot. "Better let me an' Blurr handle this boy, this smegger's a nasty piece o' work I've heard." Repugnus says, "Actually, I don't, Groove. Groove? Time for an intervention. I want you to turn yourself in to the brig in Iacon til we get this sorted out. And I want you to know I'm VERY upset that you made perform disciplinary actions on you. Not because I care about you, per se, but because it's against my principles." Suddenly, a Decepticon is launching himself at Blurr, and his claws dig into the speedster's armor. "Agh!" That /hurt/. He stumbles backward, attempting to tear Pounce off of him. This wasn't good. "Slag! If /that/ thing almost got in, there's a good chance there's some other fragging 'Con hiding out somewhere! What are you glitcheads standing there for? Stop goggling and put this place on full lockdown, now! No one in and no one out!" he shouts at a couple of gumbies who are standing nearby as he thrashes against the cat-con. The gumbies jump and salute, immediately rushing to a terminal within the checkpoint and executing lockdown protocols. Repugnus says, "I mean, if it was up to me, we'd all be shooting each other for laughs anyway, but I guess that's bad for... cohesion or whatever." Repugnus does a squeaky voice for a moment. "'But Repugnus, why aren't you putting Blurr in the brig, too?'" Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Horsepower deadpans, "Cuz Blurr's actually doin' his job right now?" Repugnus says, "Ding ding ding!" Powerglide says, "Cause he's too fast?" Powerglide says, "Oh.." Combat: Blurr strikes Mecha-Puma << Pounce >> with his Off with you! attack! Combat: Laserbeak compares his Intelligence to 80: Failure :( Pounce is shoved off before he can do further damage, but his claws tear bits of metal on their way out. The pumacon tumbles once in midair before landing on his paws facing the freshly damaged Autobot. His feline head swivels to take in the spaceport, Horsepower, and the checkpoint. Without a word, he turns and runs deeper inside the base, firing a pair of missiles from the launchers on his back to clear a path. In the bottom of the crate, forgotten, is a purchase receipt. The return date has come and gone. Security claxons go off as Laserbeak starts his escape attempt! He was so careful during this entire operation, something else must've happened! Security doors and seals start getting put into place about him as the vulture roars up and about, nearly getting caught in the second steel panel to drop! He returns to the airshaft, and finds it sealed as well. Autobot gumbies were now on high alert, there was no time to weld the thing open, besides, it could be filling with cybercidic acid for all he knew now. Still he couldn't stay here any longer. Below him, two gumbies point in his direction, raising weapons. Panic filled the vulture, as he squawkked with rage and fear, then as fast as his turbojets could carry him, he roared through the hallway! The security door was already shut ahead of him. He COULDN'T let himself be captured though, those Autobots, that...Repugnus! Repugnus could get him! He'd make him talk! Seconds passed, ones that the condor doesn't exactly remember. A later scan of his memory banks would only show that looming sketchy figure of the Autobot Intelligence commander. It was eventually determined that several high powered autocannon shots tore into windows before him that despite everything...held. Laserbeak collided with the window seconds thereafter, sending him and it outside in a horrible crash sending him spiralling down to the ground, his head through the plate, and looking rather comical. Horsepower as alarms start going off. "Oh NOW what?" Lamborghini Gallardo nonchalantly drives closer to Laserbeak's location. Does he need an extraction? She slowly rolls down a window. He's trying to run away. With Blurr here. Yeah, that's going to work pretty well isn't it? As in, hopefully not. Horsepower goes to draw a gun of his own, but then alarms start wailing away. Followed by the sound of ... crashing window panes? "Oh NOW what?" Hoss resists the urge to facepalm. Was the cat-in-a-box just a distraction. "Chase him, speedster," the mechanic grouses at Blurr, then turns to jog in the direction of the falling window and bird, gun at ready. "Hey, stay away from that birdbrain, they's dangerous!" he belts at 'BlueBottle' when she starts driving closer. As soon as Laserbeak crashes to the ground with his head stuck in a window panel, a gumby who is running about in a panicked state with his arms waving wildly accidentally treads upon him. He jumps and stares at the ground. "AHHHH! PRIMUS ALMIGHTY I THINK IT'S A DECEPTICON!" he shouts frantically. Other more competent soldier-type gumbies immediately rush over with their weapons drawn. "Contain him!" they shout. Meanwhile, Blurr races after Pounce, dodging the missiles easily. "Ha! Where do you think you're going, slagheap?" he calls after Pounce as the city begins to shift into lockdown mode, doors, windows and maintenance shafts sealing themselves off. "You /do/ know there's nowhere to run, right?" In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Mecha-Puma << Pounce >> with his Sonic Boom attack! -2 Combat: Laserbeak appears from the shadows... Laserbeak weighs his options for a few stunned seconds, and then gets stepped on. Right on the face. While it helps free him from the window trap, he then looks up to what...was....right....atop...him. Gulp. Autobots were everywhere, and some even had guns trained on him....His lasercore tripled its cycling rate as he assessed himself, readying the little white flag he carried in his main body, carried for just these sort of occasions. Sound roars throughout the area as Blurr hits hyperwarp. Two of the gumbies look towards the situation. The newbies. Taking this as his best chance to flee, his ONLY chance to flee, Laserbeak switches to tape mode, spinning into Bluebottle's frame. A split second later, he reappears, announcing his intentions with a loud "SQUAWWWWKKKKK!", even prying up some of Contrail's interior in his mad panic. Pounce might lose in speed, but the Decepticon tries to compensate with maneuverability, leaping off the floor and using the walls as his springboards. As the passageways ahead and around him begin to close, he dives under one off the main hallway. The door scrapes the top of his bayonets but the rest of the cloneticon makes it through. A moment later Blurr speeds by, accompanied by his boom. The door absorbs most of the shock, but Pounce growls painfully and shifts out of his puma form to soften the blow to his ears. The mecha-puma retracts into a block of metal, shifts, and Pounce's humanoid limbs extend out, taking hold of his two bayonets. Lamborghini Gallardo cries out, "Oh no, the Decepticon's inside me, help, help!" She starts to drive and veer about /wildly/, headed back towards the checkpoint, at full speed. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Laserbeak and Cybertronian Hovercar Now -that- one Horsepower isn't buying for a minute, it's just too convenient. "The Con's got inside help. Stop 'em!" Horsepower booms, leveling his blaster as the gawdy orange gallardo starts to speed away. Several of the security gumbies do as well, but all that veering about makes it nearly impossible to peg a disabling hit on the wacky femme. Cue a long string of cursing from Horsepower that isn't English OR Cybertronian. Must be something else he picked up on Velocitron. Horsepower says, "Slag it all, it was an inside job all 'long" "Slag it!" Blurr watches as the cat-con manages to evade most of the damage by slipping under a closing door. <> The speedster shouts into the comm. And soon enough a squadron of lightly experienced foot soldiers are speeding toward Pounce's location. "Horsepower, are you still at the checkpoint? Laserbeak's inside Bluebottle! Don't let him escape, he may have vital information regarding Metroplex's T-cog!" Rising to his feet, Pounce hefts his bayonets and looks around the corridor he finds himself in. Noticing the approaching soldiers, he growls and turns his missile launchers on the door behind him. A souvenier would be nice if he had more time but first he needs an escape route again. Horsepower says, "Okay, one of Soundwave's damn birds was pokin' around the spaceport, someone's gotta go find what he screwed with if he did" Blurr speeds after Bluebottle, easily catching up to 'him'. "Bluebottle! Stop! That Decepticon has vital information. We can't let him escape!" He zooms toward the orange vehicle and attempts to grab Bluebottle's aft to keep him from getting out before the doors to the checkpoint managed to seal themselves completely. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with his Grab attack! Horsepower is so out of his element right now, but he tries his best to keep up with the matter, pitcrew boss sharpness taking over. "Oh stop wastin' yer ammo boys. You and you, go that way. You two, the other way. Fan out, make sure there ain't no other Cons lurkin' about!" The gumbies all sort of look at each other, but Horsepower does essentially outrank them since they are gumbies. They eventually shrug and go off to do as told. Duty is duty. "Grillplate!" "Still here boss." "Get a couple of strongarms in here and start checkin' the other crates. Make sure they didn't leave any bombs or other surprises." "You got it." Hoss just sighs as the minibot hurries off. "How does Hot Spot put up with doin' this -every day-..." Horsepower says, "Puttin' out sweeps to look for any other suspicious stuff... gawd, how do you people put up with bein' in charge of stuff." Lamborghini Gallardo loses her bumper to Blurr. Somewhere, there is a security camera getting footage of this. However, she is out of the area with Laserbeak. Combat: Contrail damages herself. Blurr says, "Get operations on processing center, there's been some foreign code detected." Against the sound of weapons fire as the soldiers find him, Pounce manages to blast a hole just large enough in the door before he transforms back into a puma and dives through it, leaving his bayonets in subspace in order to fit. Turning back toward the hallway he came from, the Decepticon makes a run for it, not focusing on anything but incoming fire and the exit his crate arrived through. Combat: Pounce sets his defense level to Protected. Horsepower coughs. "Ah -am- Operations, but computers are way outta my thin'. Someone get Rewind or Chromedome up thare." Grunts. "Ah'll go check the building in the meantime." Combat: Pounce begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar and Lamborghini Gallardo Pounce's body rotates inhumanely around itself as his limbs collapse inwards and reshape themselves into the form of a metallic puma. With all the other generics sent off to do their things, Horsepower turns and marchs for the building Laserbeak crashed out of. Some bigger nerds are going to have to meet up with him to figure out the computer stuff though, he's just a mechanic. The only computer he knows that well is figuring out what all those warning lights on your console actually mean. Much to Blurr's dismay, 'Bluebottle' manages to escape. Fragging incompetent gumbies. He sighs, shaking his head. <> he says over the comm. <> he says, gesturing toward the shattered panels. MEANWHILE... Back on Earth, on the Ark, Perceptor is sitting in his lab with a satisfied smirk on his face. In front of him is a holodisplay covered with thousands of oscillating codes on it, in addition to security feeds of the events had unfolded at Iacon Central Spaceport. "Excellent work, my friends..." Aaaand cut! Autobot Message: 3/136 Posted Author Unprofessional Behavior Wed Dec 19 Groove ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's Groove. And he looks furious. "I'd like to report Blurr for attempting to allow a drug deal into Iacon. And when I tried to tell him 'no Blurr, drugs have no place in society,' he drew a gun on me. I was forced to open fire and may have also struck Horsepower, a brave and loyal friend who didn't deserve to be brought into Blurr's nonsense. I'd also like formally call for First Aid to turn himself in to Command. He knows what he did. And so does Blades. But where *is* Blades?" Groove drops down and starts doing push ups and the camera cuts out. Autobot Message: 3/137 Posted Author Unsolicited Violence Wed Dec 19 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ And now it's Blurr. He looks equally furious. "Groove was in charge of a checkpoint at Iacon Central. He tried to order me around, randomly claiming that some Junkion was trying smuggle illega drugs in. And when I refused he shot at me. AND he shot at Horsepower and everyone else in range. I don't know what the slag is wrong with him. I suggest command confine him to the brig for at LEAST a decycle. At LEAST. First Aid, /recommend/ therapy to him. Blurr, out." BLIP. Autobot Message: 3/138 Posted Author Re: Unsolicited Violence Wed Dec 19 First Aid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** Judging from Groove's comments over the radio and his note to the Autobot messaging system, I think I have to concur with Blurr. Groove isn't acting like himself and I'm worried something might have happened to him. If anyone has any information on this, please speak up. - FA Autobot Message: 3/139 Posted Author Re: Re: Unsolicited Violins Wed Dec 19 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Repugnus's face appears. The robot one, so you don't have to wretch. He's nonplussed-looking today. "Groove, you crazy, man. Time to come in to the Iacon brig for a bit until we figure out what's wrong with your brain. I mean, ordinarily I'd just laugh at you shooting at Blurr and rambling about the MAN, but, since I'm the "The Man" right now, well, I gots to do something about your behavior. So, make this easy on all of us and turn yourself in." He leans back, staring off at nothing, and shakes his head. "Man. Groove, angry about drugs? Me, in a position of authority? What's this world coming to?" Autobot Message: 3/140 Posted Author Decepticon Infiltration Attempt at Wed Dec 19 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TEXT-ONLY This cycle two Decepticons, Laserbeak and Pounce, attempted to infiltrate Iacon. Laserbeak appears to have planted some foreign code into the central processing center. Operations is examining the situation at this very moment. Pounce tried to hide in a delivery crate, which did not work out very well for him, and he was discovered. I ordered a lockdown, but they managed to escape. A mech from Crystal City who claimed to be named "Bluebottle" assisted in their extraction. END TRANSMISSION